Squad 403 (fifth) The Epic Conclusion
Rightyo, this is the conclusion of Squad 403. The final battle. After these I might write some single stories. But right now, enjoy the story. Chapter 1: Hangar of Covenant Cruiser "Glorious Ascension" I quietly slipped a long the edge of the hangar. Most of the ships had already been launched, but a few banshees were still being prepped. I had to steal one to fly back to the Philadelphia. As i got closer, I realized that I couldn't sneak by all the elites around it. I slowly slipped behind another banshee and activated my energy sword. Pulse sprang to it's full size, glowing yellow and cackling with electricity. I backflipped over the banshee and landed right between the elites. They drew their weapons, but I killed them all with one huge swipe. I climbed into the cockpit and secured myself. I'd flown and criven covie vehicles before. This shouldn't be too hard, I thought silently. I eventually got myself going. As I flew towards the Philadelphia, I flashed my status lights like crazy, proving I was a friendly. I dodged some automatic gun fire, but otherwise I got into the ship pretty easily. What I saw was horrible. The Ascetic must've teleported into OUR ship after leaving his. The scene I saw was even worse. Caden and Ryan were fighting for their lives against the last zealots. Then I saw the worst part. The Ascetic was holding Abby, and was drawing back his sword for the kill. Chapter 2: "Philadelphia" I was too far away to help her. But Hunter wasn't. He tried to stab the Ascetic with a combat knife. In normal circumstances, the elite would die, however, his shields were too strong. The electricity from his shields some how travelled up the knife and into his body. The Ascetic wheeled around and sliced open his stomach. Because the slice was so quick, the heat didn't have time to cauterize the wound, so he began to bleed. "NO!" Abby and I cried at the same time. Hunter fell over slowly, clutching his stomach. I would've said something awesome like, "No one hurts my sqaud!", or "I tear out your heart". Instead I said something more like "WARBLEGURBLEH!" as I charged. He dropped Abby in a heap and turned towards me. "Ready to die human?" he taunted as he readied to block my attack. "I could ask you the same question!" I yelled as I dove at him. He was expecting me to fly right at him, but I was pulling his leg. I magnetized my boots, and I hit the floor. He had his blade up high so sliced at his chest. He tried to bring down his blade to block me, but all he got was a huge gash on his forearm. He tried to slice off my head, but I rolled back and his swing completely missed. I jabbed at him again at hit his shoulder. "RAAAAGH" He screamed in pain. His sword arm was in bad shape. He decided to fight with the other hand. I easily dodged his first strike and kicked him sqaure in the face. His shields began to flicker. I noticed Will up on his perch, trying to get a good shot. I crouched and hoped the bullet that Will fired would break his shields. No such luck. He turned as towards Will and threw a plasma, with his bad arm.Will fell out of his perch dodging the grenade, and landed with a smack on the floor. The Ascetic wasn't happy either, he had dislocated his arm with that throw. He grimaced in pain. I sliced low and he dodged my slice and clubbed me with the blunt of his blade. I looked over at Caden and Ryan. Caden had managed to kill his zealot. He picked up his Grenade launcher and fired a perfect shot, right into the other zealot's mouth. After a moment of suprise, the Zealot's head exploded. Chapter 3: "Philadelphia" It was me, Caden, and Ryan against the Ascetic. I didn't even know where E was. Caden fired a rocket, Ryan threw grenades. They did hardly any damage. The ascetic dropped his sword and threw two plasma grenades. Caden and Ryan were disoriented long enough for the Ascetic to charge me again. I held up my blade and met his. Sparks flew off of Pulse and into the Ascetic's shield. They were starting to flare. If I could just break them, I could finish it, I thought to myself. I kicked him, trying to damage his shields. It didn't work. He grabbed my foot and spun my leg around, flipping me over. I dropped Pulse, and I landed on my face. The elite stood over me. He held up his sword in one hand, mine in the other. "Prepared to die now?" he asked me. He kicked me in the face, sending my helmet flying. He stared into my eyes. He saw my fear, and I could see his hate. I had no way to stop him anymore. His face was so ugly and unhuman, but I could tell he was smiling. He placed his foot on my chest, and he stabbed towards me. Chapter 4: Philadelphia I closed my eyes. For a few seconds, nothing happened. I wasn't dead. I looked over. Caden had saved my life. He had pounced on the Elite, like an idiot. "Pathetic human!" yelled the Ascetic. He threw Caden all the way across the hangar, landing on the wall. He fell to the floor. I too the chance and drew my knife. I had seen how Hunter had been electrocuted since he stabbed the Ascetic. I threw the knife and it hit home, going right through the shields. The blade was buried up to the hilt in his chest. His shields flickered, now was my chance. I jumped towards him and punched him right in the face. He stumbled and I grabbed my sword. I pulled back and sliced him across the chest. "Prepared to die?" I asked him. He backed up, still without shields. He moved as if to throw his sword at me. The fear was in his eyes now. '' He threw it at me as hard as possible. I dodged the throw and rolled towards him. With a roar, I plunged my sword into his chest. The Ascetic roared in pain and fell to the ground. I stood up, surveying my victim. After all he'd done I'd gotten my revenge. He turned to me, horror in his eyes. "Curse you human, but I will tread the path! I may not live to see the covenant's victory, but I have completed my journey. This may be the end of me,... but...the covenant...will... prevail," the last words trailed off has he died. I ran to Hunter. His helmet had fallen off, and I could tell that he was in pain. "Abby, can you help him?" I asked her. She hung her head. "No," she said sadly," but E might be able to." "Where is E?" I asked. "She's leading the counterattack against the boarding parties." Abby sobbed. She and Hunter were close friends, they seemed to work well together also. They were so much alike, and now Hunter was close to death. "Ryan and I will take him to the med wing." Caden winced. I felt bad. Caden and Ryan were injured. But Will was unconsious, and I was too tired from fighting the Ascetic. Abby was a wreck, and I knew the feeling. I had seen my entire team close to death. Caden and Ryan carted Hunter out a door towards the med bay. A marine charged through the other door. He was panicked, and he had bad news. "The covenant cruiser is about to fire!" he said, "They're going to glass us." Chapter 5: Space I had flown my stolen banshee towards the approaching covie cruiser. A huge battle raged around me. I had to fly straight into the Glassing port. That way, the beam would hit the banshee and cause the cruiser to destroy itself. Unfortunately, I had no chance of surviving. I knew that it was my duty, and that I would save alot of lives. I would do this. I would kill every covie aboard. I would save my frigate, my squad, and my friends. I was only a few hundred yards away, when the cruiser exploded. My banshee rocked back and forth as I tried to figure out what happened. When the smoke and debris cleared, I saw another UNSC frigate approaching. A few minutes later I could read the name on the side. The ship was called the "Creativity", It had used it's MAC cannon to blow the entire ship to bits. The smaller guns began taking out the remaining phantoms, and E's sqaud took out the rest. Then I saw a gun trained at my banshee. My eyes widened. I blinked my status light like crazy. The gun folded back into it's position. I flew right back into the hangar. I noticed Will had been removed, taken to the med bay to heal his bones. Eden recieved high honors for leading the pelicans into battle. Caden and Ryan had recieved minor burns, and they were being treated. Hunter was treated for a few days by medical specialists. Abby and E joined Squad 403. The captain of our ship was the biggest hero, he had sent out the distress signal and organized the crew. End note This is not the end of Squad 403. I plan to write smaller, single stories involving the Squad's later missions. Whe n I get ideas and stuff. But i've enjoyed this series and all the support my friends on the Hunger Games wiki. The first members of Squad 403 are inspired by my actual friends. Will, Caden, Ryan, and Hunter are their names. Abby is named after my friend on THG wiki, Asfbn. Eden, is named after Katniss&PrimSisterhood. I apologize if I ended some of these a little adruptabely. I'm kinda new to this. But I plan to get better. I hope anyone who reads these enjoyed them, cause I sure as heck have. '''End Transmission' ' UNSC_Savannah_over_Reach.jpg|The UNSC Philadelphia Covie cruiser.jpg|The Cruiser "Glorious Ascension" Ascetic.jpg|Ascetic Elite Erak' Neros ' Category:Science Fiction Category:Action Category:Awesome Category:Stories Category:Dannoh403 Category:Squad 403